Ms. Kindergrübber
Ms. Kindergrubber is an elderly witch and home ick teacher at Monster High. She has yet to appear in any fiction. Personality Ms. Kindergrubber is a strict lady who rolled into teaching due to the high frequency of times people consulted her when she was self-employed. Kindergrubber is a very strict and impatient teacher, insisting that her students do everything exactly like she does immediately. On the other hand, she does not hide her admiration for students when they surpass her in any home ick subject, such as Frankie Stein in sewing and Deuce Gorgon in cooking. In fact, Deuce is the only one of her students Kindergrubber is willing to try a recipe from not taught by her. Kindergrubber's sight is limited, but she makes up for it with excellent hearing and smell. Classic Monster Ms. Kindergrubber is (based on) the cannibalistic witch from the German fairytale Hansel and Gretel. In the story, Hansel and Gretel, who are siblings, are left alone in the woods to fend for themselves. Almost starving, the two children come across a house made from various kinds of confectionery and begin eating from it. After only a few bites though, the house's owner comes outside and reveals herself to be of evil intent. She locks up Hansel so she can fatten him up for a grand meal and forces Gretel into slavery. The witch can't see very well though, and thus requires Hansel to stick out his finger so she can feel if he's fat enough already. Instead, Hansel sticks out either a bone or small twig, keeping the witch from eating him. This goes well for awhile, but one day the witch loses her patience and orders Gretel to prepare the oven. Gretel fakes incompetence and lures the witch in front of the oven to show her what to do. As soon as the situation is right, Gretel pushes the witch in and lets her burn to her death for her crimes. Ms. Kindergrubber's connection to the witch from Hansel and Gretel is revealed mostly in Frankie Stein's Home Ick survival guide. It is explained that Kindergrubber doesn't like to check if a student's oven is hot enough to start baking, as it "totally freaks her out for some reason". Equally, Frankie advises against picking "the life-size gingerbread house as a project, because for some reason Ms. K. is really, really picky about how it needs to be done". Frankie also notes how Kindergrubber came to be a teacher, stating that "Ms. Kindergrubber began her career in the Home Ick sciences when it was just a cottage industry. Eventually though, so many students found themselves on the path to her sweet little place in the country that she found herself pushed into teaching." Lastly, it is confirmed that Kindergrubber "does not see very well", while the fact she excels in baking Black Forest cake hints at her German origins. Appearances Volume 1 Frankie Stein made mention of going to home ick class in "Fear Squad". Volume 3 She appeared in "Home Ick" at 2:00 Notes * "Kindergrubber" is German for "childdigger" or "childsearcher". * "Grimm Brothers Culinary Institute." refers to the Brothers Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm, who collected and popularized many fairytales that had until then existed only as oral lore. They published Hansel and Gretel in 1812 in the first volume. * "H.C. Anderson School of Building Confections" refers to Hans Christian Anderson, an author of fairytales of equal fame to the Brothers Grimm. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Girls Category:Monster High staff Category:Magicians